


To Touch: Love, Longing, Trust

by DelightfullyHuman



Series: Slyjaku Shibari [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, M/M, Shibari, bluejaku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2242509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelightfullyHuman/pseuds/DelightfullyHuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his first encounter with bondage, Sly is craving more. But Koujaku is reluctant to proceed without any trust between them, so the two must meet somewhere in the middle on the only ground where they can both communicate freely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch: Love, Longing, Trust

After the first time Koujaku had introduced Sly to shibari, he had been more than content to sink back into Aoba’s consciousness and replay the scene over and over. He would shift his arms behind him and revel in the feeling again. He would recall the pleasure and the sense of security, and it satisfied him enough to keep him in the background for a time.

He rose to the surface a few times to see out of Aoba’s eyes, out of curiosity, but it seemed as though Koujaku hadn’t mentioned it to him. Koujaku hadn’t tied Aoba, either. And for some reason, that made Sly feel better than anything else. The ropes were just his and Koujaku’s, and no one else’s.

But after a while, just the memory wasn’t enough. He wanted more.

So Sly slid to the surface one evening as Aoba was taking a nap. He nudged Aoba’s consciousness, pressing it down and offering a deep sleep, and Aoba went, sinking into the recesses of the strange mental landscape they shared.

Sly didn’t really feel bad. This was his body, too, and besides, sleeping down deep like that felt almost restorative. Maybe he could convince Aoba to stay down all night.

He rose up, fitting himself into their body and opening his eyes, stretching out leisurely. It always felt so good to have control again, and Sly spend some time rolling around in bed, just feeling the sheets beneath him and inhaling the sweet evening air.

Eventually, he got up, wandering into the kitchen and eating some leftovers, anxiously waiting for Koujaku to get home. He normally returned by six o clock. Sly waited until six thirty had passed, then seven, before he called Koujaku’s Coil.

His ringtone sounded from in their bedroom, and Sly sighed. Typical, stupid hippo. He went to flop on the sofa and pout, flipping through channels on the television, angry at being left alone. Especially since he was alone the rest of the time when he was trapped in Aoba’s head. Eventually, the front door opened, and Sly sank down into the cushions on the sofa.

“I’m home,” Koujaku’s voice called out, and Sly crossed his arms over his chest.

The hall light flicked on, and then the living area light. Sly heard Koujaku approach him, and then felt Koujaku lean over the back of the sofa.

“Hey, Sly,” he greeted, reaching out to touch Sly’s hair, but he jerked his head away. “Oh. Are you mad at me? I mentioned to Aoba that I would be late tonight. Sorry.”

Sly shrugged a shoulder. "I can't control what you do," he said, scowling as Koujaku began to play with his hair.  
  
"You're right, but I'm still sorry to have kept you waiting." Koujaku circled around the sofa to sit next to Sly, but not close enough to touch.  
  
"What are you watching?"  
  
Sly shrugged. He didn't know. He didn't care, either. He just wanted Koujaku to know that he was mad at him. But then again, maybe acting bratty wasn't the best way to get what he wanted.  
  
Sly tossed the remote control at Koujaku, turning to put his feet in Koujaku's lap. Koujaku glanced at him, but didn't say anything. Sly watched him as he flipped through a few channels, trying to ignore the thrill that went through him when Koujaku rested his hand on his ankle.  
  
"Did you eat?" Koujaku asked, and Sly shrugged again. Koujaku sighed. "Don't be angry with me, Sly."  
  
Another shrug.  
  
"You're giving me the cold shoulder. How can I earn your affections again?" This last part was teasing, and Koujaku smiled over at him.  
  
Sly did not smile back.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you tie me up again."  
  
Koujaku's own smile faded a little, and he shifted to face Sly. He turned the TV on mute, as an afterthought, and the sudden silence felt thick and heavy, weighing down on top of them.  
  
"You can't bargain forgiveness for sex." Sly raised an eyebrow at him, and Koujaku pinched the bridge of his nose, just under the scar there. "But you want me to tie you again?"  
  
Sly nodded.  
  
"I should have expected that."  
  
"What does that mean?" Sly snapped. "Don't act like I'm the deviant when you're the one with the ropes."  
  
Koujaku sighed again. "It's not about sexual deviancy," he said. "It's about connection, it's about trust."  
  
"You don't do it with Aoba."  
  
Koujaku glanced at Sly, a strange, thoughtful look in his eye. "Yeah. I thought it could be something just for us."  
  
Sly scowled, kicking half-heartedly at Koujaku. Where did he get off on saying things like that? That there was something just he and Koujaku had, that he didn't have to share with Aoba? Even if he already suspected it to be true, hearing it somehow made it real.  
  
Koujaku smiled, catching his foot and setting it back down on his lap. He tugged on Sly's pants for his attention, and Sly pointedly looked away.  
  
"If you want to do it again, you'll have to talk to me, Sly," he pointed out. "Help me decide what to do with you."  
  
It was bait, and Sly knew it. He didn't like word games, he wanted physical ones. He wanted to be hit and fucked and humiliated. He wanted to be bound together and touched and kissed until he couldn't stand it.  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
The question seemed to come out of nowhere, and it startled Sly into glancing at Koujaku. What did he mean by that? Did he trust Koujaku with what? His body? It wasn’t his, anyway. His heart? What a sentimental load of bullshit.  
  
"No," he answered, watching Koujaku’s face for a reaction.

Koujaku nodded, a strange expression on his face. He looked back towards the TV, but he didn't turn the sound back on. He didn't even look like he was really watching it. Sly crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.  
  
"Relationships are about trust," Koujaku said, still looking forward. "Being with someone like I am with you requires trust. But tying someone up and taking away their independence demands a trust some people aren't capable of. But that's to point of shibari, to trust someone to hold you up, or to trust someone to let you hold them.”

As Koujaku spoke, Sly began to feel vulnerable. He pulled his legs from Koujaku's lap and up against his chests instead, watching Koujaku from over his knees.

“Sly... I can take away your physical movement, but what's the point if you don't let me have your heart, too?" Koujaku glanced over at Sly, a small smile on his face. "I don't want to ask so much of you, but I need to know."  
  
Sly avoided his gaze, picking at the knees of his jeans absently. He shrugged again. "I want to," he admitted, his voice bitter. "But it's hard."  
  
"I know," Koujaku murmured, moving closer. He placed a hand on top of Sly's, stilling them.  
  
Koujaku's hands were long and dark, littered with painful looking red scars, but Sly knew there was a strength and a deftness there, waiting to be put to use. To create something beautiful. Sly wanted to be under them again, wanted to be something beautiful again.  
  
He looked up at Koujaku, and Koujaku leaned in for a gentle kiss. Sly gave it to him, even if he had half a mind to use his teeth. But he held off, and Koujaku pulled back with a thoughtful look in his eyes.  
  
"Do you trust me with your body?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do you trust me with everything else?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to?"  
  
Sly paused. Did he even want to trust Koujaku? To put his faith in a man who had every opportunity and every reason to dash him to the ground? To believe that someone wouldn't get fed up with him and send him away, something his own grandmother, his own self, had done?  
  
"Yes."

Koujaku’s gaze softened, and he reached out to push a lock of hair behind Sly’s ear. “If you would like to, there’s some things we can do to build that trust.” He offered quietly.

Sly knew Koujaku well enough now to know that the offer was layered. Koujaku was bargaining ropes and sex for Sly’s trust and his affection and his forgiveness. And his complacency. Sly knew. When Koujaku had first agreed to fuck Sly when he was in charge of the body he shared with Aoba, he only did it to shut Sly up. To control him, to keep him from going to find what he wanted from someone else.

But Sly wasn’t dumb. Koujaku really hadn’t changed at all. Sly could say a few pretty words and bat his eyelashes and Koujaku would be convinced. He didn’t care what sort of games Koujaku wanted to play. Because in the end, when Koujaku was buried inside him with his hands on his skin, he always said sweet things, and that was what Sly really wanted. Whether he wanted to believe it or not.

“Like what?” Sly asked, reaching up to grasp Koujaku’s hand.

Koujaku didn’t answer at first, instead leaning in for a tender, lingering kiss. Sly responded, kissing him in return. It was a struggle to mimic his movements and his care, but he wouldn’t be rough if Koujaku didn’t want to. That was fine. He would still get what he wanted by the end.

When Koujaku finally pulled away, Sly realized that he had nearly forgotten what they had been talking about, and he scowled.

“I said, like what?”

Koujaku smiled, standing and holding his hand out for Sly to take. He didn’t take it, standing on his own and heading for their bedroom.

“You gonna tell me or what?”

He stopped by the bed, turning to place his fists on his hips. Koujaku followed close behind him, already pulling his obi off and draping it over the chair in front of the vanity. His kimono fell open, revealing his chest and some of the tattoos there.

Sly had seen his fair share of irezumi, from the blonde pair he used to hang around with and their friends. They all had extensive tattoos, dark and roiling in splashes of color over their skins. Koujaku’s wasn’t even a quarter finished, but it was still transfixing. The black marks coiling over his skin accentuated each muscled plane of his body, and the flowers bloomed on his back like beauty and blood. Sly wondered what it would have looked like had it been completed.

Koujaku shrugged out of his kimono, folding it with as much care as he always did and putting it away. He returned to Sly, standing close in front of him, his expression serious.  
  
"Remember the safe words I told you to use?"  
  
Sly rolled his eyes. "Yes."  
  
"And you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay. I was going to put you in a hammerlock. Can I blindfold you, too?"  
  
Sly didn't know what a hammerlock was, but he grinned at the idea of being blindfolded. To be unable to see and only anticipate was something that always sent a little shiver down his spine.  
  
"Yes, I want that."  
  
Koujaku allowed a small smile at his eagerness. He stepped forward for another kiss, cupping Sly's neck to guide him closer. Sly let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the warm touch of his lips for a moment. Rebellion never even crossed his mind.

Koujaku deepened the kiss, rubbing his thumb tenderly over Sly’s jawline. Sly responded with a little more insistence, his hands finding their way to Koujaku’s hips and hooking into the empty belt loops there. He tugged Koujaku closer to him, and he could feel Koujaku’s smile. He opened his eyes to see Koujaku staring back at him.

Koujaku's eyes sparkled with mirth, and he leaned in to steal another kiss. He placed his hands atop Sly's, stepping back with a silly grin.  
  
"Stretch with me," he said, bringing Sly's hands up to kiss.  
  
"What?" Sly asked, making a face. "What do you need to stretch for?"  
  
"It's for your benefit, not mine," he said. "A hammerlock pulls your arms up behind your back, and it can be stressful if you don't stretch beforehand."  
  
Sly rolled his eyes, pulling his hands away and stripping off the ugly shirt Aoba had worn that day. He tossed it on the floor and began checking his pockets for anything Aoba had left.  
  
There only thing was a little tube of chapstick. Pity. Sometimes, there was cash, and Sly would be lying if he said he didn't have a 'rainy day fund' stashed away just in case he needed it.  
  
Sly shimmied out of Aoba's tight jeans as well, rolling his shoulders back with a grin.  
  
"Good enough?"  
  
"Hardly. I'll do it with you."  
  
And somehow, someway, Sly found himself walking through various arm and shoulder stretches with Koujaku. It was stupid, but that was fine. He got to admire Koujaku's back and ass in the process.  
  
Finally, finally, Koujaku seemed satisfied and pulled the bag of rope from his wardrobe. Sly began to practically vibrate with excitement, running his tongue over his lips and bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
Koujaku didn't say anything, but he did glance at Sly knowingly. "Turn around," he said, and Sly was quick to do so, turning his back to Koujaku.  
  
He heard Koujaku uncoil one if the lengths of rope, the sound of the knotted ends hitting the wooden floor harsh and sweet. Sly shivered a little, and he wondered what it would feel like to have Koujaku beat him. Not with his fists. With an implement, like the belt Trip had used on him once, or the flogger he had glimpsed in Virus’ closet.  
  
Maybe he should ask.  
  
But then Koujaku was touching his shoulders, running his hands down his arms and his back. He reached up to rub Sly's neck expertly, and Sly nearly groaned under the sudden pleasurable touch.  
  
"You should have gone into doing massages instead of hair," he said, tipping his head back a little.  
  
Koujaku chuckled in his ear. "You think so?"  
  
He rubbed Sly's neck and shoulders, digging his fingers into the tight muscle until Sly was near boneless, then swept his hair to one side. Koujaku leaned down to press another kiss to the top of his spine, and Sly sighed.  
  
"Can I blindfold you?" Koujaku asked into his skin, and Sly nodded before he remembered what Koujaku had told him last time about verbal consent.  
  
"Yes. Blind me."  
  
Koujaku hummed to show he had heard, stepping back to the wardrobe and rummaging around. Sly didn't turn to watch him, instead closing his eyes to anticipate the blindness that was to come.  
  
He heard Koujaku step up behind him again, and he straightened up. Koujaku gave him a warning before the black material came down over his eyes. It covered half of his face, actually, and it included a hole for his nose. Sly almost commented about how stupid it must look, but when he opened his eyes, he couldn't see a thing, only the barest hint of light around the nose hole.  
  
Koujaku tied the blindfold firmly around his head, taking care to make sure his hair wouldn't get caught in the knot. Then Sly felt his hands on his back again, traveling down his spine to curve around his waist. Koujaku took his wrists gently and guided them around his back. Sly was expecting a tie like the last one, but Koujaku hiked his wrists up higher, crossing them between his shoulder blades. Sly shifted.  
  
"This is where your hands will be," Koujaku murmured. "Okay?"  
  
"Green," Sly answered cheekily. The position really would be a bit of a strain, and it made him feel off balance. But who was he to complain when he was finally getting what he wanted?  
  
Koujaku let his hands down, and Sly let them rest at the small of his back, still folded. He listened to the sound of Koujaku pulling the rope through his hands, a solid sound. The promise of the imminent binding made his breath catch.  
  
"You're being so still for me," Koujaku murmured, gently touching his wrists before starting to wind the rope around them. Twice, like before, and then a firm knot in the middle. "So good."  
  
Sly shifted in response to the praise. He hadn't been praised like that before, not since Koujaku had held him after their last session. The only praise he had ever received at all was when one of the blond yakuza not-twins grunted platitudes when he had one of their cocks down his throat.  
  
But this was different. He didn't care about whether or not he was pleasing the yakuza duo. As long as they had given him what he had come for in the end, he could have cared less about what they used him for.

Now, however, he found himself being obedient and still for Koujaku, even for just a handful of kind words. It was disgusting. But Sly still wanted it so badly.

Oblivious, Koujaku cradled Sly's wrists in one hand, guiding them back up to the spot between his shoulder blades. Once he was satisfied, Koujaku wound the rope high across Sly's upper arm and around his chest. Koujaku circled the rope around and looped it around the initial length, pulling it snugly and creating a balanced harness around Sly's chest.  
  
It already felt good, the rope against his skin and the restrained feeling that it gave him. Sly couldn't see, couldn't move his hands, he could only stand there and hang off of every minuscule sound Koujaku made. He realized he had lost all semblance of independence with this tie, but he found he didn’t mind as much as he suspected he might have.  
  
He felt Koujaku pull the rope back around his chest, leaving one track across his sternum and another across the middle of his ribs. It wasn't as restricting as the corset tie had been, but if Sly took a deep breath, he could still feel the rope pulling him in.  
  
Koujaku wound the rope around his arms, too, keeping his elbows bound together. It relieved some of the strain on his shoulders and wrists, but it felt odd. Koujaku knotted off the rope and stepped back, but he kept his fingertips on Sly's arm. Sly heard the sound of another rope being unwound, and he flexed his hands, imagining where it would go.  
  
Koujaku wrapped his arms around Sly from behind, dropping kisses along his shoulder as he looped the middle of the rope around Sly's ribs again, just above the bottom track. When he pulled back, he brought the rope under Sly's arms. The feel of the braided rope over his skin tickled, and a small laugh escaped him before he could stop himself.  
  
Koujaku secured the rope to the tracks binding his elbows together, and Sly gave a sigh, tilting his head forward a little. He let himself fantasize about how Koujaku was going to take him, whether he was going to be bent over this time or not. He didn't imagine that Koujaku would make him lie on his back. Especially since Koujaku was coaxing his palms open and starting to tie his fingers down, ensuring that the backs of his hands touched his shoulder blades. Each individual finger was bound, separated by a loop of rope. By the end, Sly could only move his fingers from the second knuckle up. Everything else was immobilized.  
  
The tie forced him to stand upright, with his chest pushed slightly forward. That combined with the blindfold made him feel unsure of his balance or surroundings, so when Koujaku began to guide him forward, he stumbled.  
  
Koujaku was quick to steady him, taking Sly by his elbows and carefully guiding him forward before stopping him. Koujaku turned him around, and it was strange to have to imagine Koujaku in front of him without being able to feel him there. Koujaku slid his hands up Sly's arms, checking the tightness of the rope as he reached it.  
  
Koujaku's hands traveled up to brush back Sly's hair, and he felt it brush against his bound arms at the movement. The teasing touch made him shiver. He felt cold.  
  
Koujaku's hands moved back down again, trailing down his sides and over his hips to ease Sly's underwear down his slim legs. The sound and the small rush of air hinted to Sly that Koujaku had knelt down in front of him, and his suspicion was confirmed when Koujaku pulled his underwear down the rest of the way. He helped Sly step out of the garment, tossing it aside and running his hands up Sly’s legs.

Sly felt Koujaku's lips next, warm against the skin of his hips. He shifted, excitement coursing through him. He was already half hard from the anticipation and the rope work, and the open mouthed kisses only helped him along.  
  
"Lean back," Koujaku murmured suddenly.  
  
"Hm?" If he leaned back any, he would fall right on his ass. There wasn't anything behind him.  
  
"Just lean back a little."  
  
"No!" Sly protested, straining to see in the darkness, even though the blindfold made it impossible.  
  
"Trust me."  
  
Oh, so that was it. This was part of the game Koujaku wanted to play. He wanted Sly to follow his orders and then make a fool of himself. Well, that was fine.  
  
Sly leaned back, hesitantly, shifting his feet back, too. He jumped when his ass touched the edge of the bed, and he sat on it, bewildered.  
  
"Thank you," Koujaku murmured, his lips returning to Sly's skin.  
  
He kissed Sly's open thighs, down to his knee and calf. Koujaku lifted up his foot to kiss the inside of his ankle and his instep, lingering over each spot. He repeated his actions on the other side, his lips roaming over Sly's skin with a care and a reverence that was still so foreign to him. The last time Koujaku had done this, Sly had stopped him. He hadn’t wanted to be worshipped so reverently when he didn’t deserve it. He still felt a little guilty, but the kisses felt so good. Sly made a mental note to pay Koujaku back, to return the service tenfold.  
  
Koujaku kissed his upper thighs again, and Sly spread his legs a little farther apart. Sly inhaled sharply when Koujaku finally kissed his cock, up one side of the shaft and then down the other before taking it fully into his mouth. Sly was struck with the urge to thrust his hips forward, but his current position against the bed prevented it, and he curled his fingers helplessly around the ropes.  
  
All he could do was feel, his mouth falling open as Koujaku sucked him to full hardness. Sly normally liked penetration, giving and receiving, but he would have been content to get off like this. With just Koujaku's mouth. Even his hand would have been fine. Sly began to wonder when he had become so desperate for this touch, Koujaku's touch.  
  
Koujaku pulled off with a wet sound, and Sly made a noise of protest, pulling at the ties around his wrists. He imagined sinking his hands into that ink black hair and holding Koujaku there, making Koujaku please him. It was a delicious train of thought, but Sly's hands were bound in place. And Koujaku was standing to kiss him, so the thought was quickly forgotten.  
  
"That's disgusting," Sly murmured.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You suck me off and then kiss me with the same mouth?" He couldn't see Koujaku's face, but when he answered, his voice sounded flustered.  
  
"I thought you'd be into stuff like that."  
  
Sly shrugged with a grin, sliding his tongue over his lips and listening carefully. He heard Koujaku take a few steps away and then come back. He was about to ask where he had gone before he heard the sound of a pants zipper. He grinned.  
  
"A shame I can't see it."  
  
Koujaku didn't answer for a moment, but the sound of his pants coming off was a satisfying substitute.

"But you'll feel it."  
  
A jolt went straight to Sly's groin at those words. He had heard that Koujaku could be smooth and flirtatious, but he had only ever been awkward and sappy with Aoba. Confident words like those in Koujaku's voice made Sly squirm.  
  
Koujaku kissed his cheek, ruining the previous threat, but he tapped Sly's arm.  
  
"Let's get you on the bed," he said, and Sly stood up straight. He let Koujaku turn him around and awkwardly help him onto the bed. He slipped once, fear jolting through him as he imagined himself hitting the floor, but Koujaku was right there to catch him, laughing gently in his ear.  
  
"Sorry,"  
  
Sly rolled his eyes under the blindfold and tried again, shying away when Koujaku tried to lift him completely off the ground.  
  
"Trust me," Koujaku murmured softly, petting his thigh soothingly. "I won't drop you."  
  
This again. Sly sighed, bracing himself and lifting his other leg off the ground. Sure enough, Koujaku held him up, supporting his weight confidently as Sly scrambled onto the bed as best he could with no hands.  
  
Once he was securely on his knees in the middle of the bed, he felt Koujaku crawl up after him and lie beside him. His knees touched Koujaku's side, and Sly shifted forward a little. Koujaku placed one hand on his hip, the other reaching around to grasp his thigh.  
  
"Straddle me," he said, and another jolt flew down to Sly's groin. He lifted his knee, letting Koujaku guide his leg over his hips, realizing a little belatedly that Koujaku was nude, too.  
  
Once Sly was seated securely on Koujaku's lap, Sly rolled his hips forward, rubbing himself against Koujaku's lower abdomen. He had been aiming for his cock, but the blindfold was hindering. It felt good either way.  
  
He heard Koujaku laugh, sitting up even more to wrap his arms around Sly's waist. Sly tilted his head up to be kissed, and he was obliged, slowly but thoroughly. Koujaku's hands slid up his back to curl around Sly's bound fingers, and Sly held on to his hands as much as the rope would allow.  
  
"Hey, beautiful," Koujaku murmured into his ear, pressing his lips to the skin of his neck just underneath.  
  
"Hey, hippo."  
  
Koujaku chuckled. "Was it you or Aoba who gave me that nickname?"  
  
"It was a unanimous decision," Sly answered with a smirk. "We don't agree on a lot but we agree that you're a stupid hippo."  
  
He felt Koujaku shrug. "As long as I'm your stupid hippo, then I'll be content."  
  
Sly flushed, turning his head away. Koujaku really was a giant idiot. Koujaku squeezed his hands gently and let go, letting his fingertips trail down Sly's sides. Sly jerked at the sensation, making a small sound that was half a laugh, half a protest.  
  
"Are you ticklish?" Koujaku asked, prodding at Sly's ribs, and Sly jerked away again.  
  
"Quit!"  
  
"More so than Aoba?" He poked at Sly a few more times, and Sly laughed aloud. It made Koujaku laugh, too. "You are. That's really cute."  
  
"Shut up!" Sly cried, trying to shift away from Koujaku's fingers. He remembered his arousal, though, when he realized that he was squirming on Koujaku's lap. Koujaku's hands stilled and Sly panted, trying to catch his breath.

Koujaku leaned in to kiss the corner of his mouth. "Sorry," he murmured, laughter in his voice. "How are you doing?"  
  
"Green," Sly answered, running his tongue over his lips.  
  
"Good," Koujaku whispered, his hands leaving Sly's body. He felt Koujaku reach around him and then heard the sound of the bottle of lube being opened. He perked up in excitement, shifting his legs open a little wider across Koujaku's hips.  
  
One of Koujaku's hands grasped his ass, spreading him apart. He shifted, sitting up a little more, and Sly could feel his warmth and his breath against his chest.  
  
"Lean forward," Koujaku whispered, his hand sliding up to press gently on his lower back to encourage him. "I can't reach too well from where I am. Rest on my shoulder."  
  
Sly swallowed, taking a breath and bending forward hesitantly. While not being able to see was exciting, it was incredibly hindering. He was almost relieved when Koujaku's hand slid all the way up to cradle the back of his head and guide him down to rest his cheek on Koujaku's shoulder. The movement made him shift back, arching his spine and presenting his ass to Koujaku's other hand. He briefly fantasized about someone else being there to see how lewd he was, and the thought made him even harder.

Koujaku's hand moved back down to spread Sly open again, his other hand swiping against his entrance. His fingers were cool and wet with lube, and Sly sighed against Koujaku's neck, relaxing against him. He was balanced on Koujaku's chest and shoulder, Koujaku's arms encircling Sly as he began to finger him. Sly's stomach muscles and thighs were taut with the strain of the position, but he knew that Koujaku would hold him up. Koujaku wouldn't give him more than he could handle.

He began to writhe on Koujaku’s lap, torn between the strain on his muscles and the pleasure of Koujaku fingering him with digits from both hands. His cock began to rub against Koujaku’s, hot and velvety, and Sly moaned against Koujaku’s neck. He heard Koujaku take a quick breath above him.

“Don’t do that,” he panted. “I already can’t stand it, let me finish prepping you.”

“Don’t wait,” Sly answered. “I want it. I want you. I know you’re not going to hurt me.”

Koujaku took another breath, pulling his hands back. Sly didn’t even mourn the loss, listening carefully as Koujaku poured more lube onto his hands. He spread lube onto his own cock, brushing Sly’s every once in a while with slick fingers. His other hand returned to Sly’s ass, slowly circling his middle finger around the rim of his entrance, making him shiver.

Finally, Koujaku pulled both of his hands away, placing them on Sly’s hips, and Sly sat up, rising onto his knees. He smiled as Koujaku ran his hands, still damp with lube, over his thighs.

“Ready?” Koujaku asked, and Sly nodded, closing his eyes behind the blindfold to just feel as Koujaku lined himself up. Sly sank down onto his cock, his mouth falling open of its own accord. Once he was seated, he began to move his hips, slowly at first. He was still unsure of his balance, since he had nothing to brace his hands on. But then Koujaku was holding his waist, keeping Sly steady so he could ride him properly.

Sly rocked back and forth, reveling in the sensation of being full. He bit his lip as he realized just how deep Koujaku was inside of him, and he rose up on his knees to slide back down again. Sly wondered how he looked to Koujaku, bound up and blindfolded on top of him. It made him blush. He couldn’t see how Koujaku was looking at him, so it had been easy to forget himself. Just imagining Koujaku’s eyes trained on him made Sly turn his head away.

Koujaku ran his fingers over Sly’s waist to soothe him, thrusting up from underneath, and Sly took the hint. He started moving again, but it was difficult with no balance. He would have to lean into Koujaku’s hands and rely on Koujaku to support his weight. He should have known the bastard would set something up like this, to make Sly depend on him.

It made Sly feel vulnerable, and he gritted his teeth. But he leaned forward, adjusting his knees on either side of Koujaku’s hips. And sure enough, Koujaku’s strong hands were there to support him, holding him up and allowing Sly to ride him with little trouble other than the tightness in his thighs that would have come with the position anyway.

And after the initial discomfort, it felt good. Sly marveled at Koujaku’s strength, his resolve, and the planning this would have taken. All to convince Sly that he was worth trusting. And he was so, so deep inside, all Sly could do was roll his hips and cry out when Koujaku’s cock hit his prostate.

The blindfold made it easier for him to hear Koujaku’s harsh pants, and the fact that each one was a direct result of something Sly did made him feel even hotter. He curled and uncurled his hands desperately in the tie, wanting so much to touch. But whether he would have chosen to touch Koujaku or himself, he wasn’t sure.

“Koujaku,” he whined. “I can’t come just from this, give me something. Please?”

Koujaku didn’t answer verbally, but he sat up, pulling Sly to him and wrapping a hand around his cock. He stroked it with long, firm movements that nearly took Sly’s breath away. Koujaku kissed him again, sloppily but passionately, and Sly tried to kiss back as best as he could until he was taken by his orgasm. He gasped against Koujaku’s mouth as it shook through him, tightening his body and stealing his breath.

Sly slumped against Koujaku’s chest, breathing hard. His head felt light and fuzzy, but he felt good. His skin was tingling, and a slow smile spread across his face. Sly nuzzled into Koujaku’s neck, breathing him in.

“You didn’t finish,” he mumbled, unable to keep from grinning.

“Yeah,” Koujaku admitted, wrapping his arms around Sly and rubbing down his lower back to grab his ass. Sly shuddered, running his tongue over his lips and shifting a little closer.

“You should.”

“But if you’re-“

“Koujaku,” Sly interrupted. “I want you to.”

Koujaku remained silent for a moment, squeezing Sly’s ass absently. He finally exhaled a little and turned his head to press a kiss in Sly’s hair.

“I’ll have to turn you over.”

“Okay.”

“Can I keep-?”

“Yeah,” Sly interrupted again. “Fuck me ‘til you’re done.”

One of Koujaku’s hands reached up to grasp his chin and tilt his head up for another firm kiss to his lips, fierce with gratitude and arousal. He moved, then, encouraging Sly to dismount, and Sly shivered with aftershocks when Koujaku’s cock slipped out of him. Koujaku turned him carefully and wrapped his arms around Sly’s chest to lower him to the bed, laying him half on his side.

Sly sighed, relaxing with the relief of not having to hold himself up anymore. He shifted to give Koujaku more access, and Koujaku caught the back of his thigh with a strong hand and pushed his leg up. He entered Sly again, making him gasp with the sudden stimulation. The angle was odd, but it was nice.

It was nice to be restrained and laid facedown for Koujaku to use his spent body however he wanted. He only wished he could watch Koujaku do it. He imagined Koujaku’s taut muscles and the look of concentration that would be on his face. He imagined Koujaku’s hair, dark and wild and spilling over his shoulders. Sly shook with the image and the overstimulation, but if Koujaku wanted him to, he could come again.

But Koujaku was close, and he could tell by Koujaku’s rough groans and by the way he grabbed on to one of Sly’s bound hands. He squeezed back as best as he could, a moan tearing from him as Koujaku’s thrusts became erratic and rough. Sly was just wishing Koujaku would always be this rough with him when Koujaku stilled, coming with a harsh sigh and a call of his name.

Sly closed his eyes behind the blindfold with a small smile, feeling dirty and incredibly satisfied that Koujaku had come inside of him. He could feel Koujaku’s breath on his back, damp with sweat, and the both of them remained still for a moment until Koujaku moved to pull out. He moved to kneel by Sly’s side and began to untie his arms, and Sly lay still for it, nearly sighing with relief when the ties loosened. He had to sit up for them all to come off, but once he was freed, he lay back down.

Koujaku set the ropes aside and began to massage Sly’s shoulders and arms, working some of the discomfort out. Sly gave a content sigh, curling up against the sudden coolness of the room, and Koujaku reached for a blanket to cover him with. He tucked it around Sly, petting his hair back and leaning down to kiss his cheek.

“Do you want me to take the blindfold off?” He asked, rubbing Sly’s shoulder.

“No,” Sly admitted, a little desperate to cling to the comfort the darkness brought. The ease with which it let him trust Koujaku. “Let me wear it a little longer.”

“Okay.”

A comfortable silence stretched between them, and Sly yawned. He reached out blindly to nudge Koujaku.

“I feel sticky.”

Koujaku chuckled. “Sorry.”

“Stupid, disgusting hippo.”

“Bath?” Koujaku offered, and Sly nodded against the sheets. “How do you feel?”

“Okay,” Sly answered. “I want juice.” He felt Koujaku reach out and run a hand through his hair, and he sighed under the gentle touch.

“Will you be alright if I leave you for a moment?”

“Just go, asshole,” Sly said. “Then bath.”

Koujaku laughed again. “Alright, alright.” He bent down to kiss Sly’s forehead before climbing off the bed. Sly listened to his footsteps leave the room.

It was a little lonely, to be suddenly by himself, but it was okay. He curled up in the blanket just a little more, satisfied that he would be able to see Koujaku’s body soon, and touch him for real. It wouldn’t be much longer now. Because Koujaku would be back soon. Koujaku had promised to be only a moment.

And Sly trusted him.

**Author's Note:**

> An example of the Hammerlock Sly was put into can be seen [here.](http://www.restrainedelegance.com/preview/lexicon1/reh_20120118_1247718.jpg)
> 
> When considering or engaging in bondage, please remember to have safety tools nearby, such as safety scissors. Remember to discuss and use safewords with your partner. Koujaku informing Sly about the tie and testing his physical ability to comfortably hold it was responsible, as was stretching beforehand. Stretching after is also recommended. Leaving your partner alone for an extended period after a scene is not good form, but a brief run for juice to help restore a balance of sugars in the body is okay. Aftercare must follow every scene.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
